oneshot for the rockers and rockettes
by reidswife
Summary: this is a oneshot about what you will be reading for alvin and the chipmunks just to get to know my oc's better  NO FLAMES!


chapter 1 the rockers and rockettes

disclaimer: the rockers and rockettes are mine plot is mine but song is not mine

**hey you guys i just want to post up a new story still haven't got a good idea for the tales of the furious six yet but this is a story on how the rockers and the rockettes came to be so enjoy this is a one-shot**

Somewhere in a little clearing in new york lived six groups of animals this animals and these animals are chipmunks sure you must of thought of Alvin and the chipmunks right? wrong! though these chipmunks could talk English, French,Spanish and Swedish how you asked well just see for yourself. A very upbeat tune could be herd then followed by two squeaky tenor voices then doing the chorus was two more chipmunks singing the soprano part then last but not lest the solo/beat boxers of the group joined in.

Rush: j-lo the other side, out of my mind

cream: it's a new generation of party people

rush: get on the floor dale get on the floor redone

sonny: let me introduce you to my party people in the club (uh)

max: i'm loose everybody knows i get off the chain, baby it's the truth

i'm like inception, i play with your brain, so don't sleep or snooze

jaxson: i don't play no games so don't-don't-don't get it confused, no

cause you back it up like a Tonka truck dale.

the rockettes: if you go hard you got to get on the floor

if your a party freak, then step on the floor

if your a animal then tear up the floor

break a sweat on the floor, yeah we work on the floor!

sonny: don't stop keep it moving put them drinks up!

cream: pick your body and drop it on the floor

sorrie: let the rhythm change your world on the floor

the rockettes: you know we're running s*** tonight on the floor

the rockers: Brazil,Morocco,London to ibiza

Straight to LA,new york, Vegas to Africa

Cream: dance the night away

live your life and stay young on the floor

Sorrie: dance the night away grab somebody drink a little more

the rockettes: la, la, la,la,la,la ,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la

(the rockers: tonight we gon' be it on the floor)

the rockettes:la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la

( the rockers: tonight we gon' be it on the floor)

sonny: i know you got it clap your hands on the floor

and keep on rockin'

rock it up on the floor

if your a criminal, kill it on the floor

steal it quick on the floor,on the floor

sonny and max: don't stop keep it moving put them drinks up!

Sorrie: it's getting ill

it's getting sick on the floor

we never quit, we never rest on the floor

if i ain't rolling probably die on the floor

Sorrie and jaxson: Brazil,Morocco,London,to ibiza

straight to LA, new york, Vegas to Africa

Cream: dance the night away

live your life and stay young on the floor

dance the night away grab somebody drink a little more

the rockettes: la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,

( max and jaxson: tonight we gon' be it on the floor)

sorrie and cream: la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,

(rush: tonight we gon be it on the floor)

Max: that badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy

seven tray donkey donk

all i need is some vodka and some chunka coke

and watch her she gon' get donkey konged

baby if you ready for things to get heavy

i get on the floor and act a fool if you let me

dale.

Rush: don't belive me just bet me

my name ain't Keath but i see why you sweat me

L.A. Miami, New york

say no more get on the floor

the rockettes: la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la

( the rockers : tonight we gon' be it on the floor)

the rockettes: la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la

the rockers and the rockettes: tonight we gon' be it on the floor

(sonny echos: floor,floor,floor)

when they stopped singing it was like the animals of the forest they lived in was cheering and clapping like some unknown audience. "whew! glad that we're done for the day hopefully'' said a light brown female chipmunk with a Swedish accent her name was sorrie. '' yeah ah think we've over woked ourself's a little to much'' said a blonde colored chipmunk with a new york accent her name was sonny. Then a chipmunk about alvin's hight said to her little sister's '' well you know what papi used to say a reward is never earned till you come home dirtier than a cerdo'' she had cream colored almost white complete with a Spanish accent her name was cream. and they were the rockettes.

Their brother's stood behind them chatting amongst themselves before a pitch black chipmunk came up to the girl's his name was Rush leader of both bands the rockettes and the rockers and the big brother of the group making him in charged of everything they did. the second one a tall dark chipmunk with a British accent followed close behind his big brother his name was jaxson being the second born and the clumsy one of the family but not as clumsy as his little sister sorrie. the last one of the boys was named Max he was a yellowish brown kind of chipmunk with a London accent. '' well guy's i think it's time to head off to bed we do need alot of rest because tomorrow is the first day of winter i think" said rush trying to round up his baby brother's and sister's into the tree hole for some well deserved sleep. Cream groaned '' ooh but hermano i'm not sleepy yet besides it's not even noche yet and you no how hard it is for me to go to sleep temprano'' she whined. '' no but's cream winter is fast approaching and we need to be ready and that goes for all of you now i want you all to get into that tree and .bed!'' rush said quite firmly. so the little family of chipmunks fell into a deep slumber while rush softly prayed to their parent's. and to drifted off to sleep...

THE END

so i hope you guys liked it sorry if most of the words are in Spanish when cream talks but she doesn't know most English words so she says them in her native language. and about the whole different accents and fur colors was because when rush was 5 months old his mother gave birth to the other's but with different dads in different countrys she left cream in mexico when she gave birth to her she left sorrie in Sweden and she left sonny in new york. while she left jaxson in great Britain and left max in London,France rush saw his mother's cruel ways and ran away to find his lost siblings. so yeah i guess you could call their mother a slut and whore for doing that.

here are the spainish words the cream was saying

credo- hog

hermano- brother

noche- nighttime

temprano- early

**so yeah in my story's she will be speaking half Spanish and half English. **

**so please review **

**and as you may know no flames **

**song the rockettes and rockers sing: on the floor by: Jennifer Lopez ft pittbull **


End file.
